Notre foyer
by CacheCoeur
Summary: La famille Potter-Weasley est comme toutes les familles : unique. Pour Harry qui n'a jamais vraiment eu de foyer, celui qu'il a désormais, est son plus beau trésor. Recueil sur la vie de famille à la Potter-Weasley
1. Canicule

Il n'avait jamais supporté la chaleur. Vous savez, cette chaleur bien cuisante, qui vous donne qu'une seule envie : celle de vous arracher la peau et de déménager à tout jamais sur Pluton… Celle qui vous fait suinter, transpirer, d'une façon si glamour qu'on ose même plus lever les bras… Cette chaleur qui vous empêche de poser un seul de vos orteils nus sur la terrasse du jardin, sous peine de le perdre à tout jamais… Il avait juste l'impression d'être une côtelette de porc sur un grill. En plus il avait horreur du porc.

\- Je peux m'arrêter maintenant ? geignit une voix dans son dos.

\- Non continue.

Sa cadette s'exécuta, répétant son geste inlassablement pour l'éventer avec les magazines.

\- T'abuses James. Je commence à avoir mal au poignet.

\- Change de bras, Lily.

\- C'est déjà fait…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas casser la machine à smoothie chérie ! ajouta Ginny, la mère des deux enfants. Evente plus vers la gauche, s'il te plaît !


	2. Parresseux

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il dort.

\- Il sait faire autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Tu crois que c'est normal ?

\- Oh oui, sans nul doute !

\- On devrait peut-être s'inquiéter quand même…

\- Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu sur ses deux jambes ?

\- Je ne sais plus…

\- On devrait peut-être le réveiller ?

\- Oh il est si mignon…

Ginny et Harry regardèrent leur fils aîné, totalement avachi sur le canapé, de la bave coulant de son menton, les cheveux en pagailles … Le parfait stéréotype de l'adolescent en vacances. Lily, derrière ses parents, et tout en levant les yeux au ciel, sauta sur le divan, faisant hurler son frère qui se leva d'un seul bond. Une course poursuite s'enchaîna, pendant laquelle, James, fût bien vite dépassée…

\- T'es aussi lent qu'un paresseux ma parole ! C'est vraiment ton animal totem ! se moqua la rousse.

\- Pas étonnant que ce soit son patronus, ajouta Albus avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, amusés. La fratrie Potter allait sûrement faire trembler les murs de la demeure. Une journée normale, en somme…


	3. Héritage

James se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise. Il inspira, prit un ton solennel et s'adressa à son cadet :

\- Tu vois, ça Albus, c'est ta destinée. C'est ton héritage, c'est ton gain, ton droit de naissance. Mais ne prend pas ce bien pour acquis. Il mérite qu'on le manipule avec amour, soin, délicatesse et attention. Ne le maltraite pas. Il est fragile. Tu dois être digne d'un tel présent et j'espère que tu le seras. Petit frère, tu as grandi, et aujourd'hui, tu es un homme. Je vais te confier l'objet le plus précieux, que les Potter se transmettent de génération en générati…

\- Merci, à plus James !

Albus s'empara de la carte du maraudeur qu'il fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche de jean, laissant son grand frère seul sur le quai neuf trois quarts. L'aîné des Potter regarda le Poudlard express s'en aller sans lui pour la toute première fois depuis ses onze ans…


	4. Alektorophobe

Albus n'était pas vraiment un enfant loquace. Pourtant, ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage et à peine était-il descendu du Poudlard express que ses parents avaient remarqué sa mine déconfite et ses yeux rivés vers le sol de la gare. Quand leur fils était dans cet état, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il y avait deux solutions : soit laisser Albus se confier naturellement, ce qui était l'alternative la plus honnête, soit… demander directement à James et Lily, l'alternative la plus sournoise, mais néanmoins, la plus efficace.

Harry et Ginny laissèrent donc leur fils marcher devant eux, trainant mollement des pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre frère ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

Lily ricana, mordillant sa lèvre :

\- Il est la risée de tout Poudlard depuis quelques temps…

\- Lily ! gronda doucement Ginny. Ne te moque pas de ton frère.

\- Il a raté son riddikulus en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, expliqua James en haussant les épaules.

\- Rose dit qu'il est resté tétanisé de peur ! Son visage est devenu tout blanc et il a hurlé !

Harry se détendit légèrement. Ce n'était pas si grave…

\- En quoi s'est transformé l'épouvantard ? interrogea Ginny, curieuse.

\- En poulet.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, les yeux rieurs. Effectivement, depuis que leur fils cadet avait été attaqué par un poulet, Albus était alektorophobe.


	5. Albus Severus Potter

La petite main de James serrait celle de son père, un peu moite. Harry Potter se retenait de bailler alors que l'enfant trépignait d'impatience et ses yeux marrons furetaient dans les recoins de l'hôpital des Sorciers. Il tirait presque son père par le bras, impatient.

\- Doucement James, rit doucement Harry en le prenant finalement dans ses bras.

James se laissa faire, et la tête nichée dans le cou de son père, attendit. Il fût secoué par les pas de Harry qui, sans toquer à la porte, pénétra dans la chambre blanche. James se tortilla dans tous les sens, pour se délivrer de l'emprise de son père et grimpa sur le lit où se trouvait sa maman, un bébé dans les bras. Il pencha son visage vers le nouveau-né, fasciné et esquissa un sourire.

\- Il est tout petit, murmura-t-il. Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

\- Tout doucement alors…

James, l'enfant le plus turbulent du monde, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'une des joues joufflues du bébé, avec une délicatesse si attendrissante que Ginny ne put se retenir de pleurer.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda James

\- Albus Severus Potter, répondit fièrement son père.

\- C'est un peu moche quand même, grimaça James. Mais bon, je vais quand même l'aimer, c'est mon petit frère !


	6. Ressort et quarante-six langues

\- T'as déjà calculé la constante d'un ressort ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Bah le rapport entre sa force et sa résistance !

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Comment ça « Ah d'accord » ? C'est méga cool !

\- Oui, oui…

Lily regarda son cousin du coin de l'œil. Elle était venue chez son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione pour voir Hugo. Albus et Rose étaient tout de suite montés dans la chambre de l'adolescente et les deux plus jeunes étaient restés dans la cuisine, un livre de mathématiques grand ouvert sur la table. Lily avait soupiré… Le roux avait essayé de lui faire voir la beauté des mathématiques pendant plus de deux heures. Hugo avait éparpillé des feuilles, des brouillons sur lesquels étaient inscrits une multitude d'exercice auxquels Lily ne comprenait rien. L'adolescente s'empara du livre, appartenant à « Juliette Cooper » et esquissa une légère moue moqueuse :

\- Juliette… Ce n'est pas le prénom de ta voisine moldue ?

Les joues d'Hugo s'empourprèrent. Lily haussa les sourcils :

\- C'est pour elle que tu apprends à calculer la constante d'un ressort ?

\- T'as bien appris à compter en quarante-six langues pour impressionner Lorcan Scamander toi !

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Il y avait des choses inavouables aux autres membres de la famille, et heureusement pour eux, Lily et Hugo ne se trahissaient jamais…

* * *

Hey hey ! Pour les quelques initiés qui suivent mon recueil "Nos citations", le personnage de Juliette est mentionné dans le chapitre "La grande-sœur". Tout est lié ! :)


	7. Bleu, rouge et violet

\- Bleu !

\- Rouge !

\- Non ! Je veux du bleu !

\- Et moi je veux du rouge !

Albus était coincé, témoin d'une dispute sans issue. Les deux voix avaient à peine haussé le ton, mais la tension dans l'air était palpable.

\- Mais c'est moche, ce bleu !

\- Et ton rouge alors ? On en parle ?

\- Alors là, je te trouve injuste !

L'enfant tenta de se boucher les oreilles à l'aide de ses petites mains. Mais rien n'y faisait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles quand ils s'y mettaient tous les deux ! Albus avait toujours détesté le conflit, et c'est ainsi qu'il tenta une manœuvre désespérée :

\- Et pourquoi pas du violet ? proposa-t-il d'une toute petite voix. C'est un mélange de bleu et de rouge non ?

Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers lui :

\- Certainement pas ! rétorquèrent-ils.

Albus soupira et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller se coucher. Le lendemain, en redescendant, les murs des Potter avaient changé de couleur. Son père avait peut-être vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à faire face à sa mère… Et manifestement, la couleur bleue vive de la tapisserie témoignait d'une énième défaite pour le patriarche de la famille.


	8. Doute

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, pas grand-chose à faire… L'un avait le souffle coupé, et l'autre avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça Harry !

Etre maman, ce n'était pas comme être poursuiveuse. Ça ne s'apprenait pas, on le devenait, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Et être responsable d'un petit être, un tout petit être, un petit bout d'elle, un petit bout de lui… Et si elle était une mauvaise mère ? Non, elle n'était pas prête à devenir maman. Non. Non…

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non, c'est le toit de la maison qui fuit ! Bien sûr que je pleure sombre crétin !

La rousse essuyait ses joues et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le mécanisme de défense de Ginny, ça… L'ironie, avec une pointe d'agressivité. Il était tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle, et il se posait tout autant de questions. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu de famille, de famille à lui, rien qu'à lui. Oh bien sûr que les Weasley avaient été présents pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'avait jamais eu de père, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était… Mais ce bébé, il le voulait, et il l'aimait déjà. C'était étrange comme sentiment… D'aimer une personne, quelque chose qui n'existait même pas encore. Il enlaça sa femme, parce que face à leurs doutes, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Etre ensemble, et se consoler, s'apporter du réconfort.

\- Je vais être une mère affreuse.

\- Je serai là pour compenser alors !

A travers ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, Ginny observa le sourire en coin de son mari. Et elle se mit à rire, sans chasser les doutes, mais consciente qu'à deux, ils feraient des miracles.


	9. Flemme magnifiée

\- Tu peux allumer la lumière James, s'il te plait ? demanda Albus.

\- Lumus solem ! s'écria ce dernier, sans lever ses fesses du canapé.

Le cadet des Potter leva les yeux au ciel, sans rien dire. James regarda le journal. Il soupira bruyamment, faisant voleter quelques mèches brunes qui couvraient son front. L'effort était décidemment trop immense :

\- Accio « Gazette du sorcier », murmura-t-il.

Albus, assis à côté de son frère, et se trouvant manifestement sur la trajectoire de la chose, se prit les gros titres en plein sur le visage. Il enleva furieusement le journal de sous ses yeux, avant de jeter un œil furieux à son aîné.

\- Tu avais juste à te redresser et à tendre l'un de tes bras, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- L'effort de décider lequel de mes bras j'allais utiliser m'aurait déjà coûté bien plus d'énergie ! répondit sérieusement James.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

\- Amplificatum !

Il sursauta et James, sans s'excuser haussa les épaules :

\- Ils écrivent leurs articles avec une toute petite police ! J'ai du mal à lire !

Albus se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel sur l'Histoire de la magie. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette matière et songeait même à l'étudier plus sérieusement. L'université d'Histoire de la magie manquait cruellement d'étudiants, et Albus se passionnait pour cette dernière. Peut-être parce qu'il comprenait son poids, que l'histoire de son père…

\- Aguamenti !

Albus leva la tête, découvrant son frère, la bouche grande ouverte et sa baguette juste au-dessus, crachant un jet d'eau :

\- J'ai soif ! se justifia-t-il.

\- Mais t'es vraiment incroyable ! Tu as eu dix-sept ans hier et tu te sers de la magie comme si c'était un simple outil. Mais James ! La magie ce n'est pas ça ! La magie est au service du bien et de la communauté ! Elle ne doit pas servir à ton plaisir personnel, ni même à ta feignantise ! Elle ne sert en tout cas à t'apporter les derniers potins de la semaine et je pense sincé…

\- Silencio !

Albus continua son discours en ouvrant férocement la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortait et il brassait de l'air, s'énervant et vociférant probablement ce que James devinait être de vagues menaces. Il s'approcha de son petit-frère, lui tapotant le crâne :

\- Mon cher Al, la magie, c'est avant tout la flemme magnifiée ! Tu te rends compte ? Sans elle, j'aurais été obligé de rouler en boule la Gazette du sorcier pour te la fourrer dans la bouche afin de te faire taire ! s'émerveilla-t-il d'un air narquois.


	10. Pudding

\- Madame Crawell m'a félicité pour ma merveilleuse implication au long de ce semestre ! Elle a également tenu à me féliciter devant toute la classe en me citant comme exemple ! Bien évidemment, j'en ai été très gênée, bien qu'extrêmement honorée !

Albus et James se regardèrent, échangeant un regard complice mais consterné. Lily venait d'entrer en cinquième année, et avait été nommée préfète des Gryffondor. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit à faire grimper l'égo de la rousse, elle avait été sélectionnée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, au poste d'attrapeuse, James ayant quitté Poudlard. Plus encore, les professeurs chantaient tous ses louanges, notamment en soins aux créatures magiques. Pas étonnant ! Lily avait fait d'immenses progrès cet été : elle avait parcouru toute l'Europe avec sa marraine Luna pour y étudier toutes sortes d'espèces magiques.

\- Gryffondor a gagné son dernier match aussi ! Vous êtes peut-être déjà au courant… Il faut dire que le premier ministre était dans les tribunes et qu'il est lui-même venu personnellement nous féliciter après notre victoire ! Il m'a même avoué que c'était l'un des plus matchs qu'il avait vu et que j'étais une excellente attrapeuse !

James lâcha sa cuillère faisant sursauter ses parents, assis en face de lui. Molly et Arthur en bout de table, hochaient la tête face aux paroles de leur petite-fille. Rose et Hugo n'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps, jouant à pierre feuille ciseau. Roxanne imitait la cadette des Potter depuis un bon quart d'heure et Louis regardait bêtement le plafond, un sourire en coin, la tête ailleurs.

\- Oh et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir mais …

Un jet de pudding vola jusqu'à Lily, s'écrasant sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya lentement, passablement en colère et en regardant dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque. Albus baissa la tête dans son assiette, coupable.

\- Venant de la part de James j'aurais compris mais…

Un deuxième jet de pudding la fît taire, venant cette fois-ci de l'aîné des Potter :

\- Le prétentieux de la famille c'est moi ! Alors tu manges ton pudding et tu félicites Albus pour son lancé ! Ça fait dix ans qu'il essaie de m'atteindre ! Chacun notre tour ! gronda doucement James.

La tablée ricana en silence et Lily, abasourdie se mît à rire des paroles de son aîné. Albus rougissait et d'un œil peu fier, accepta les applaudissements de James :

\- Tu croyais que je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu faisais ça ?

* * *

 _Une petite review ? :)_

 _C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de savoir si ce petit recueil vous plaît !_


	11. Le temps de compter jusqu'à cent

**Notes :** Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FOF (une heure = un thème),! Le thème était « cent » et il fallait faire un drabble ! 100 mots tout pile d'après word !

* * *

\- Compte jusqu'à cent Lily ! demanda James en regardant sa sœur se tourner dans le coin du salon.

\- Un, deux…, compta la fillette.

Aussitôt, les deux frères de celle-ci se mirent à cavaler dans toute la maison, renversant Harry au passage, qui regarda ses enfants s'affoler dans tous les sens en quête de la meilleure cachette. Ils se disputèrent silencieusement sur ce qui était pour eux « La meilleure cachette introuvable de tous les temps ». Lily aurait bien le temps de compter jusqu'à cent… Harry savait que ni Albus, ni James ne seraient prêts à céder !


	12. Cheveu gris

Les trois enfants Potter détestaient particulièrement se rendre aux soirées mondaines et pompeuses du Ministère de la Magie, auxquelles ils étaient conviés. Leur père était le directeur du bureau des aurors, et leur mère, une ancienne et célèbre joueuse de Quidditch … Ils n'échappaient à aucune des invitations, et si la plupart du temps, la fratrie trouvait des excuses pour ne pas accompagner leurs parents, qui estimaient qu'ils devaient manifestement tous souffrir en famille, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pu fuir la situation. Bon. C'était Noël. Il y aurait sûrement du champagne et des petits fours pour compenser cet amas gluant de personnes pressées de leur faire des courbettes … James, Albus et Lily détestaient parfois leur nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? brailla soudainement James, alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Albus se tourna vers son frère, pour voir son ainé, en pleine admiration de sa personne. Son père et sa sœur avaient sursauté. Lily avait une main sur le cœur, priant pour qu'il reparte, et le père, haussa les épaules. Ils étaient dans le hall, attendant leur mère qui avait décidé de changer de paire de chaussures à la dernière minute.

\- Euh… James ? l'interrogea Albus. C'est ton reflet.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu réalises enfin à quel point tu n'es pas si beau que ça ? railla Lily, un brin moqueuse.

\- Eh ! fit Harry. Tout le monde dit qu'il me ressemble ! Evidemment qu'il est beau mon fils !

\- Non, je vous parle de « ça » ! s'horrifia James.

Il avait désigné du doigt un endroit précis de son crâne. Et ils avaient beau se concentrer tous les trois sur cette zone, ils ne remarquaient rien de suspect.

\- Euh…

\- Faut que je l'enlève. C'est pas possible. Par Merlin ! geignit l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Tu nous expliques ?

\- Quoi ? vous ne le voyez pas ? ! s'emporta James.

\- Qu'est-ce que se passe James ? Souffla sa sœur, déjà exténuée.

\- J'ai un cheveu gris, annonça gravement ce dernier.

En effet. Le cheveu gris trônait tout petit, tout minuscule, comme un intru, au milieu de ses congénères, toujours aussi noir de jais. James remonta dans sa chambre, laissant le hall des Potter dans un grand silence :

\- Je rêve ou il était sur le point de pleurer ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Non, non. Je suis presque certain d'avoir vu une larme perler au coin de ses yeux…

\- Ne vous moquez pas de votre frère ! les reprit Harry. Un premier cheveu gris, c'est toujours traumatisant… Surtout quand on a à peine vingt ans !

Pourtant, quand leurs trois regards se croisèrent et que James descendit, une chevelure noire, sans aucun signe de cheveu gris, ils pouffèrent de rire.


	13. Vieillesse et relooking

Cette petite chose a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du fof. Le thème était "susceptible" :)

* * *

\- Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps Potter ! Ronchonna une voix.

James se retourna les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'étais déjà ici la semaine dernière, répondit-il d'un air pincé.

\- Je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps, s'excusa le Choixpeau. Il me semble que tu es plus vieux que la dernière fois.

\- Tu es si rapiécé et âgé que je suis bien incapable de dire si tu es plus vieux que la dernière fois, se moqua James en riant.

Le choixpeau ouvrit sa bouche toute décousue et la referma. Il était vrai que son tissu n'était plus aussi beau et brillant qu'autrefois. Il avait perdu ses magnifiques couleurs et quelques fils dépassaient ici et là. Oui, le Choixpeau était bien vieux…

James cligna des yeux. D'habitude, l'entité magique était bien plus combative lors de leurs petites joutes verbales… James Potter aimait bien discuter avec le Choixpeau en attendant la directrice. C'était son moyen d'oublier qu'il allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles parce qu'il avait eu la bêtise de se faire prendre…

\- Je t'ai vexé ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pas du tout ! Répondit un peu sèchement le Choixpeau.

\- Mais si je t'ai vexé ! Fit l'aîné des Potter, presque fier de lui.

\- Non pas du tout ! Mon grand âge me rend plus sage et est synonyme d'expérience et de…

\- T'es vieux, c'est tout, le coupa James. C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais ! Sois pas susceptible !

\- J'aimerais t'y voir ! Bougonna le Choixpeau.

Il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de son apparence en fait… Et puis, il n'avait jamais non plus fait attention au temps et à ses effets. Il en avait vu, des directeurs se succéder les uns après les autres, les élèves se faire répartir et réussir ou échouer… Il était incapable de les compter et toute une vie humaine n'y suffirait pas. Il était vieux. Vraiment vieux.

\- Quand ton premier cheveux blanc apparaîtra tu reviendra me voir gamin.

\- Par Merlin j'aurais jamais de cheveu blanc, s'exclama James avec horreur. Le gêne capillaire des Potter est infaillible !

Le Choixpeau retourna bouder et un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Faut pas se fâcher pour si peu…, murmura James.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre. T'es encore jeune.

\- T'as été jeune et beau toi aussi.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle même plus.

Ca datait… Il était si âgé maintenant que certains souvenirs s'étaient effacés. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un vieux Choixpeau tout plissé, informe, déchiré et brûlé à certains endroits des suites de la seconde guerre. Le Choixpeau s'enferma dans un mutisme et observa James se faire réprimander par Mcgonagall qui se fît une joie de rallonger ses heures de retenue.

Les fois d'après, le Choixpeau ignora James. Il le soupçonna même de se faire punir exprès pour venir le voir et vérifier s'il était toujours fâché. Mais l'entité magique avait la rancune tenace, et une patience infinie. Finalement, ce fût James, qui a la fin de l'année, craqua :

\- Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi susceptible !

S'il avait des yeux, il les aurait écarquillé en grand devant l'audace du rejeton Potter. Parce que franchement, James était la susceptibilité incarnée.

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as piqué une crise quand j'ai failli t'envoyer à Serpentard mon garçon ! Et c'était même pas une insulte. Y'avait pas de quoi froisser ton égo !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit James, avant de sourire, heureux que le Choixpeau lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Bon écoute, je m'excuse. J'ai pas été sympathique… Mais j'ai peut-être une petite idée pour te rajeunir un peu !

Le Choixpeau écouta attentivement le brun. Il patienta tout l'été, avec peine tant il était surexcité et finalement, quand le premier septembre arriva, il chercha James, dans la Grande Salle. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit sa baguette magique. Il attendit le bon moment, ayant peur que quelqu'un ne le voit. Son père lui avait toujours dit que faire des bêtises c'était pas forcément grave, mais que de se faire prendre, ça en revanche, c'était grave… Il se décida finalement, inspira un grand coup, et fit un rapide mouvement. Avant même que le professeur Londubat n'ai eu le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de sa cousine Roxanne qui allait être répartie, il transforma la vieille entité magique.

Toute la salle se tût, un peu choquée. Minerva Mcgonagall se leva, faisant trembler les verres de la table des professeurs et hurla :

\- QUI A OSÉ TRANSFORMER LE CHOIXPEAU EN CASQUETTE ?

Son regard fouilla l'assemblée, avant de tomber sur James Sirius Potter tout sourire. Évidemment que c'était lui.

\- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DANS MON BUREAU !

\- Mais Madame, c'était un relooking nécessaire ! Commença à se défendre James.

\- Gryffondor ! Annonça finalement d'une voix toute guillerette et ravie le Choixpeau ou Choixquette, qu'importe, en répartissant la petite Roxanne qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

\- Et il fonctionne toujours ! Termina James.

\- Maman va te tuer, sourit narquoisement Lily.


	14. Le timbre de la Reine

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais pour les enfants ? Demanda Ginny, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Non, pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Harry. Ça dépend de ce qu'on leur fait visionner !

James et Albus regardaient paisiblement la télévision, fascinés par les images colorées qui y défilaient à toute vitesse. Totalement envoûtés par le dessin animé qui était diffusé, les deux enfants n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes.

Force était de constater qu'au fil des semaines, Ginny et Harry étaient contents de leur investissement. Ils limitaient les heures devant l'écran, bien entendu : une heure par jour, et un programme qu'ils choisissaient tous ensemble.

Aujourd'hui la reine avait un discours important à faire. Ginny n'avait pas tout compris, mais s'amusait à regarder la famille royale moldue défiler sous les applaudissements de la foule. Elle admira le rose vif et osé de la reine Elisabeth II … Dire que cette femme maîtrisait l'audace de la mode, était une pure litote.

Le petit James, lui jouait sur le tapis, des timbres étalés partout autour de lui. Harry et Hermione mettaient un point d'honneur à donner à leurs enfants une éducation mélangeant loisirs moldus et loisirs sorciers. Ginny et Ron s'en amusaient beaucoup parfois. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas étonnant de voir les enfants Potter et Weasley jouer à la bataille explosive, pour ensuite se diriger vers un jeu de quilles tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Si tant est que la normalité puisse exister chez les Potter-Weasley…

Ginny et Harry observèrent leur fils aîné, étrangement calme. Aujourd'hui, James Sirius Potter avait jeté son dévolu sur de vieux timbres, que son papy Arthur lui avait donné. Il en avait longtemps fait la collection, sans comprendre vraiment à quoi cela servait. Bien rangés au fond d'une boîte, il avait finalement décidé de les donner à son petit-fils qui se faisait une joie de les coller dans tous les sens et sur absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Du haut de ses six ans, James prenait donc soin de coller les timbres, tout en regardant la télévision avec ses parents. Et les coller à l'envers, c'était vraiment plus amusant que de les coller à l'endroit. James analysa le timbre, le tournant dans tous les sens. Albus lui, ne fixait que la télévision.

Ce fût sûrement pour cette raison que personne ne le vit à par lui.

Enfin la vit.

La Reine.

En plein discours.

En train de tourner.

Dans tous les sens.

En même temps que le timbre que James avait dans les mains.

Un timbre qui représentait la reine Elisabeth II.

Devant une foule choquée et affolée, la reine était en train de virvoleter dans les airs.

Ginny et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux et prirent le timbre des mains de leur fils.

La reine s'arrêta de tournoyer et replaca son chapeau rose vif sur sa tête, le visage un peu verdâtre.

Etrange.

\- James vient de faire la magie…, murmura Harry.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny.

\- Comment on va expliquer ça à la presse ? s'alarma Harry. Faut que j'aille au ministère. Tu savais que c'était possible de faire ça ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment on va pouvoir oublieter tous ces moldus…

Harry imaginait déjà son fils derrière les barreaux. Quel père indigne il était. Ginny, plus calme, étendit ses jambes, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce genre de trucs arrivent tout le temps ! haussa-t-elle les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? geignit Harry en prenant James dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop là…


End file.
